Beautiful Memory
by RiteNameHere
Summary: Sequel to Lost Memory. Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**So before we begin, I want to give all rights to Kami and Margart for their writing mainly because I use a lot of quotes and forgot to cite them. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jason**

"Really, Mr. Wate, please join us. I so love company, and it's been ages since Ravenwood has had the pleasure of hosting a guest from our own delicious little Gatlin County." I heard Mr. Macon say. I was in the midst of losing to House in Jeopardy, although I did get most of the pop culture questions right.

"Who was not a president during the Cold War? Truman, Eisenhower, F.D.R, or Nixon." Kitchen read out loud. I scribbled Truman down mainly because I hadn't learned enough history past the 7th grade to know enough.

"It's F.D.R, not Truman." House read over my shoulder. Kitchen nodded and gave the remaining points to House.

"Ha! Now my gaming score is past yours. Kitchen, how many games have I won?" House boasted.

"It's now 4,564 games you've won and Jason has 4,563." Kitchen said. House started to do a victory dance.

"I'm da best in the world!" She sang. I rolled my eyes.

"It's kinda unfair since I haven't learned anything past the Civil War, Housy." I said, knowing she would hate my nickname for her. She stuck her tongue out.

"Honey, I LIVED through the Civil War. It was pretty bloody, but had nice parties afterwards." House continued to dance until she saw a mouse.

"Ahhhhhh!" She grabbed a pan while I grabbed a huge pot to try and capture it. She started whacking the floor.

"Don't kill it! Just put it outside House!" I yelled as she swung her pan and hit everything.

"As you wish. Speaking of Kitchen, I am absolutely ravenous. I'll go see what she has whipped up for us." Mr. Macon said. We all looked at each other and hid all evidence of our games. Mr. Macon entered the kitchen.

"I'm judging from the loud noise, you all have prepared something marvelous for us tonight, or there was a mouse in here." He glared at House, who looked down, blushing.

"I expect a full course meal for our guest in about…two minutes. Don't disappoint me." He disappeared and we all sighed in relief. Kitchen opened her cabinet and started cooking.

"Need any help Kitchy?" I asked. She waved me off.

"You better help House clean. Oh and House, Boo left a surprise for you near the back door." House groaned and mumbled something about dog meatloaf. I started to follow her until I felt a massive gust swirl around me. I sighed. Mr. Macon was summoning me into his ring, which was basically a cage, and although he never admits it, it was to punish me.

"What did I do this time?" I asked. He put his finger on the jewel of the ring and all light disappeared.

"Thanks…"

**Kitchen**

I quickly rushed back and forth, putting plate after plate down onto the huge table. Lena was already sitting down and lighting a candle as I balanced a goose next to my famous Southern-sweet gravy.

"Uncle M. This is too much." Boo suddenly went over to Lena and started tapping his tail.

"Off with you! If you're good I'll give you a bone later." I growled. He didn't budge. I ran back once more and swiftly placed the guest's table setting. I stopped to catch my breath and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"Nonsense. This is a celebration. You've made a friend. Kitchen will be offended." Master Macon said, a bit sarcastically.

"Oh you better eat all this you sorry, little—"I was cut off as House covered my mouth with her hand and dragged me to the Kitchen. I nearly collapsed on the cutting board.

"I don't understand why people think someone, just by clapping their hand or snapping their fingers, poof! Suddenly a whole bunch of food appears at the table." I mumbled. House was applying lipstick and nodded.

"I know right? I just finished making Lena's bed and cleaning Boo's dog crap and what do I get? Nothing. I need to ask Master Macon for a raise." House said, smacking her lips.

"We don't get paid…"

"I know, but I want longer breaks. I mean, we don't even get vacations, especially now that Lena is here. I liked it when all we had to do was feed a dog and a man who doesn't eat anything except dreams. Unless you count the endless amount of alcohol he consumes…" House babbled on and on until I realized Jason wasn't here.

"Where's that boy Jason? Didn't he follow you?" I asked. House shook her head.

"Master has him locked up again in that ring. Kinda ironic, seeing how he died in their and everything, but whatevs. What's for dessert?" I smacked her hands as she reached for the chocolate cake I had made for Lena.

"Hands off!"

**Jason**

"Would you mind describing the locket to me?" I heard Mr. Macon say. I yawned and ruffled my hair. It sucked having to listen to their conversation, but not contributing to it. It was like being in a class discussion and having strep throat. Suddenly, Mr. Macon twisted the ring, shaking my entire "jail."

"Mr. Macon stop it!" I yelled.

"You should have told me you went to Greenbrier. That's not part of Ravenwood. I can't keep you safe there." Suddenly, light poured back into the ring and I could see everything.

"And by "I" you meant me right?" I asked. Mr. Macon ignored me and kept talking to Lena and a boy I couldn't see.

"Hey Mr. Macon, could you angle the ring a bit more to the right?" I asked politely.

"This is about me, too, sir. There were initials on the back of the locket. ECW. ECW was Ethan Carter Wate, my great-great-great-great-uncle. And the other initials are GKD, and we're pretty sure the D stands for Duchannes." The boy kept rambling until Mr. Macon threw a vase across the room with his powers.

"You have no idea what you are talking about, young man." He started staring at the boy with an evil aura that I started rubbing my hands together.

"Mr. Macon relax…" Light poured from my palms and surrounded Mr. Macon with invisible dust. He visibly relaxed and then spoke to himself. I sighed and left the rest to Lena, who only had to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not fair…I have to use all my energy in creating soothing dust and all she has to do is touch his shoulder. Life equals unfair." I mumbled.

"Please do come again, Mr. Wate." My ears flew up, was Mrs. Lila's family here?

**Macon**

"Jason, I'm sorry I kept you in there, but I need your help." I asked calmly. He flew out of my ring and folded his arms.

"Next time you want me to stop you from killing anyone who could possibly be Lena's friend, don't trap me in there. It's like living in a burial site." He shivered. I smiled.

"You are incredibly…how may I put it? Sassy today. Have you been spending too much time with House?"

"I just don't like being locked up in that ring."

"I apologize, but I need you to do me a favor. Leave Amarie this note. I need to discuss something with her after the Gathering Days." Jason gave me salute.

"Aye, aye captain. Where does she live?" I handed him an envelope with a letter and an address on the front.

"Here's the address, although try to avoid the people she lives with…" I said. Jason grabbed the letter and flew off.

"Be careful Jason."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason**

"Lena!" I regained my focus and saw Lena on the stone table. She was shaking and I felt Macon's apprehensiveness.

"Macon! Where is she?" I heard someone scream. Mr. Macon looked at me with desperate eyes and I nodded. I rubbed my hands together while Mr. Macon gathered the rest of his family. They surrounded her and started chanting.

"Macon!" The voice grew louder. I blinked quickly and suddenly everything went grey. I saw the boy and recognized him instantly.

_Ethan?_

"Boo! Where is she?" I stared at him until Mr. Macon kicked me out of Boo's body and whispered, "I'll take care of him, just help Lena!" I flew back to the room and I heard Boo and Ethan chase me. I phased past two huge doors and saw everyone desperately trying to save Lena. She was wet when I saw her and was sweating like crazy. They kept repeating the _Sanguinis_ Circle chant while I breathed, as Mr. Macon take his ring off.

_Ready Jason?_

_Ready…_

I ran and saw my Sheer body fall behind me. I was a ghost within a ghost. I went inside Lena's body and saw _her._

"Oh my, who are you, young boy? Are you Macon's little servant?" A dark figure sneered. My skin felt cold and I started to breathe heavily.

"Leave now. This is my only warning." I told her. She laughed. I raised my palms up and a jet of blue light shot from them. She flicked her hand up and a pillar of fire blocked the light.

"If this is all Macon has, a little Sheer boy with a flashlight, then tell him that he's getting more senile than I thought. I have every right to be here; all I want is to see how my little girl is doing." She stroked Lena's hair and I clenched my teeth.

"Macon, do something! It's not working." Lena's Aunt shouted.

"I'm trying Delphine." He looked straight at me and I nodded.

"Sarafine, get out now! Lena is going to die!" I yelled. I noticed that little specks of ice had managed to creep around my body. I was being frozen.

"What are you doing?" I asked, shivering.

"Just letting you die a cold death. And here I'll make you a deal, if you leave right now and tell Macon to not get in my way and maybe join me, then I'll leave. If not, then…"Sarafine tightened her fist and suddenly Lena's body seized upright. Then she grabbed a knife from her back and slashed across Lena's heart. It didn't make a wound, but Lena released a scream that nearly shattered my ears.

"Concentrate!" Mr. Macon yelled. I closed my eyes and almost couldn't get them open again due to the cold. My fingers started turning red.

"Sarafine! Stop it!" I screamed. Sarafine laughed and slashed again, making Lena scream once more.

"One slice for every second you're still here. Oh that was two seconds right there." She cut twice and I was about to explode from the screaming. Then suddenly a burning body crashed into my back and shattered the ice that surrounded me.

_Ethan?_

I grabbed onto Ethan's body and gave it one last push right into Sarafine. She shrieked, then rose up to the air and disappeared in the blackness. I noticed her left arm was singed. An explosion followed afterwards, kicked me back into my Sheer body and everyone else onto their backs.

I blacked out.

**Macon**

"She was foolish. She made a critical error. We've learned the only thing we really needed to know," my mother said.

"So you agree with Macon? The boy has power?" I looked up to see Del's face filled with hysteria.

"You were right before, Delphine. There must be some other explanation. He's a Mortal, and we all know Mortals can't possess power on their own," I tried to put a lot of emphasis on "alone," because without Jason, Ethan would have never reached Lena and Sarafine. I glanced over at Jason, who had fainted next to Lena. I prayed that he was ok.

"…It's the boy. I've never seen anything like it. No Caster can come between them."

"So it would seem." I grimaced. Obviously frustrated that I couldn't just tell them what Jason did. The boy might have power, but it was ultimately Jason who saved Lena. However, I had sworn to never talk about Jason with anyone other than Lena.

"I'm going to take Lena upstairs. Larkin, could you grab the boy?" I asked. Larkin nodded as I twisted my ring. Jason's body disappeared and I sighed. Grabbing Lena, I carried her carefully up the stairs.

"Lena…" I whispered, "be safe."

**Jason**

"I'm sorry Jason. I-I don't know what to say…" I gripped my head and tried to stay warm, but I still felt cold.

"Jason, I truly am sorry. No one should ever have had to endure that. I-I have failed everyone…" I tried to focus on Mr. Macon's face, but it was just full of sadness and guilt.

"It's not your fault Mr. Macon. I'm just not powerful enough to stop someone like Sarafine. If anyone was useless during that, it was me; I couldn't even move my arms…" I told him. He dropped his head into his hands and I went over to grip his shoulder for once.

"Mr. Macon, don't be so hard on yourself. She's safe now, that's all that matters. You need to be strong for her." I said confidently. He looked up and for the first time I saw how this had drained him. His eyes were bloodshot red and the dark circles under his eyes made it worse.

"You…were far from useless Jason. It was selfish of me to send you and almost get you killed again. If you hadn't guided Ethan, Lena might have been dead. I owe you my life once again Jason." Mr. Macon sighed and I chuckled.

"I'm going to have to start cashing in these IOUs."

"Hopefully things will calm down. I can only hope." I looked outside and noticed the date.

"Hey it's Thanksgiving in a couple days. I know you don't eat, but why don't we do something fun?" I suggested. Mr. Macon looked at me skeptically.

"Such as…?"

"Well for starters, it's my birthday tomorrow!" I grinned.

**Lena**

"Where's Jason?" I asked as I placed a plate of mashed potatoes on the table. Uncle M asked Kitchen and House to prepare for Jason's party. The end result was Ravenwood Manor turning into a huge hotel-like lobby, but covered with party balloons and streamers.

"I sent him back into the ring last night. I want this to be a surprise." Uncle Macon snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared in front of him. He straightened his tie and adjusted his vest. I noticed a hint of sadness.

"Uncle M? Are you alright?" I went over and hugged his waist and he softly gripped my hands.

"I'm fine. I just want everything to be perfect. For the past two years I forgot about birthdays, especially Jason's…" Uncle M murmured. I laid my head on his back.

"It will be perfect. Come on, it's almost time for dinner." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he smiled. He twisted his ring and Jason came flying out, with a bright grin on his face.

"Finally! I've been waiting for this all day!" Jason dropped down right onto the Head chair and rubbed his hands together.

"Now, now Jason, don't make it too big of a cast. You don't want a stomachache." Uncle Macon said. I must've looked confused because he said, "Perhaps I never mentioned to you Lena, but Sheers have a different form of casting. They only need to imagine what type of spell they wish to cast. Although unlike Casters, they don't have a specific type of ability, such as your ability to influence the elements or Larkin's ability to shape-shift. They develop new and exotic abilities everyday. Jason what can you do again? I've lost count."

Jason's mouth was glowing gold, which contrasted against his light blue body, and stuffed a piece of steak in his mouth.

"I can shoot light out of my hands, fly, travel to Dark areas, oh and just yesterday, I saw through Boo's eyes. That was cool." He said it so nonchalantly that I wondered if he was trying to block out what happened at Halloween. Uncle M told me everything and I was starting to worry for him.

"So, now you can eat real food?"

"Well, I prayed to the Sheer gods that I wanted to taste again. And since it's my birthday, I consider this my present. I definitely approve."

I stared around the table and noticed two extra, empty seats. I shrugged, then started eating.

**House**

"Doesn't it feel so good not to work for once? I wish we celebrated birthdays A LOT more." I stuffed two more muffins in my mouth and was about to gobble down a third when Kitchen knocked it out of my hand.

"Mind your manners. Birthdays are a sensitive topic, especially in THIS house." Kitchen sipped her wine. Master Macon and Jason were in a deep conversation about presents while Lena was focused on her food. A little _too _focused.

"Is there something wrong with Miss Lena?" I asked. Kitchen looked up, then shook her head.

"She's probably thinking about teenager stuff."

"She needs to loosen up, its party time. Just wait till Master Macon sees that I set up the Wii again." I smiled proudly. Kitchen face palmed.

"You know he hates that…that contraption! I don't even know how you ordered it, nevertheless carried it."

"It's called eBay, and if you feed Boo the right type of dog food that morning, he'll do anything for you. Including dragging and hooking up a modern-day entertainment system."

"Well I'm not playing anything except for WiiFit." I pouted.

"WiiFit is for overweight, lazy, unsophisticated—"I stopped when I saw Kitchen glaring at me.

"Uh, great, energetic people. But we have to Just Dance this up. I got the fourth one and already downloaded the new songs."

_*Knock, knock_*

"Who could that possibly be?" Master Macon started to get up when Lena stopped him.

"I'll get it Uncle M." She practically ran out. I sighed.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I don't have to get the door."

**Lena**

"Ethan? I-I…" Ethan was standing outside the door with bottle in his hand. I noticed it didn't really have a label.

"Lena I need to ask your Uncle something."

"Is it about the locket again? Cause you know how great that went." I looked behind me to see if Uncle M hadn't appeared right behind me. He would probably burn Ethan on sight, especially on this day.

"Ethan, today's not the best day…maybe tomorrow?" I suggested. He shook his head.

"I need too, please L?" He kissed me and I almost forgot where I was.

"It will only take a second."

We walked inside the dining table and Uncle M and Jason's eyes were both on us.

"Mr. Wate, how pleasant it is to see you." Uncle M said, but it came out more as a growl.

"Ethan? No way!" Jason exclaimed. Ethan's eyes lit up.

"Jason? Is this where you have been this entire time?" They ran to hug, but Jason's body went right through him. Jason blushed.

"Uh, yeah sorry."

"Jason what are you doing here? Are you—"Ethan's eyes widened.

"Yeah I'm dead. I'm a Sheer."

"But h-how did you die?" I knew my Uncle would explode any minute, so I interrupted, "Ethan how do you know Jason?" Jason and Ethan looked at each other and laughed.

"Remember when I told you I collected worms cause I was fascinated by them? Ethan and his friend Link were my partners-in-crime." Uncle M got up.

"This is all very fascinating, but Mr. Wate I have to ask you to leave." His eyes grew dark and the lights flickered on and off.

"Mr. Macon, I'm fine with Ethan being here. He's my friend." I expected Uncle M to ignore Jason, but he just looked frustrated.

"I don't think—"he started, but Jason looked down.

"I'm sorry, I just mean, I want to celebrate my birthday with friends and family. But I guess if you don't like him Mr. Macon…" I almost cracked a smile when Jason played the "it's-my-birthday" card. I thought it wouldn't work, but Uncle M was actually reconsidering. I was going to have to use that one a LOT more.

"Well, I suppose there's no real harm. Alright, Mr. Wate, you can stay." Uncle M swallowed.

"Yay! Now let's go to living room, I think House has Just Dance hooked up!" Jason flew to the living and I started to follow. I grabbed Ethan's hand until Uncle M gripped his shoulder.

"I believe Mr. Wate has something to ask me Lena. Why don't you play with Jason for a while?"

I was scared to leave those two alone, but nodded.

**Ethan**

"What do you want to ask me boy?" Macon poured himself the wine I gave him. Amma thought it would help ease his temper. It must've worked because he closed his eyes and slightly licked his lips.

"Amma made that herself. She thought you would like it, sir." I said. When he reopened his eyes, he gave me a look.

"Oh, I wanted to ask if it would be alright if Lena came over my house for Thanksgiving. I wanted to ask her as a surprise, but I just wanted your approval first."

"I told you that I need her to be protected. She isn't safe there." He almost walked out when I said, "But I saved her on Halloween. She told me that our Kelting saved her and besides, Amma is there too. She's more than protected there."

"You did NOT save her!" He shouted and everything went dark. They returned instantly and it took everything not to run.

"If it wasn't for Amarie, I would never agree to this, but you may take her to dinner during your Mortal holiday. I expect her to be well fed." He turned and went to the living room. I almost followed, but decided against it. I went home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kitchen**

"This is a terrible place to have a tea party." House picked up a tea cup and observed it while I snatched it out of her hands and put it back on the table.

"Everything is perfect. Five cups, one teapot, and a bunch of sweet breads imported from Paris." I sighed and stared at the people around me that couldn't see me. Master Macon looked infuriated, while a woman next to him looked as calm as a sleeping dragon who just got poked in the eye. Another woman had her legs crossed and looked down shamefully as the two children were silent.

"Your boy? What about my niece? Since I believe she was the one who was attacked." Master Macon and the angry woman started snapping at each other.

"Oh by the way Kitchen, I ate all the actual sweet breads from Paris. I got those at Paris Baguette, which is equally as good." I took out my spatula and chased House around the library.

"It was a joke! Ah!" She tripped on the table and knocked my tea set into the air. I caught it mid-air and held my breath. Everyone was looking at us, but nobody said a word. I gently put it back where it belonged and grabbed House's arm.

"Don't ever pull a stunt like that again. Were supposed to be helping Miss Lena, not making her believe she's losing control!" I snapped. House twirled her hair.

"It's so annoying with only you to talk to. I wish Master Macon would let Jason out of his cell…."

**Macon**

"Jason I'm going to send you off with Lena tonight. She's going to need more protection than the boy and Amarie." I twisted my ring and he appeared, slightly drowsy.

"Yessir." He slurred his words and I raised my eyebrow.

"Are you alright?"

"I just had a lot to think about as I was trapped in there for two days straight. And you won't even tell me why." He folded his arms and I looked away.

"I apologize once again, but I really need your help tonight. Lena would never forgive me if I intruded in Gatlin's petty little dance." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine, but I'm not staying in the ring the ENTIRE night."

"Agreed, and have fun Jason."

**Jason**

"Let's get this party started!"

I flew from Lena's corsage and waved my arms in the air.

"Finally some freedom." I looked around and saw the beautiful array of white "snow" and lights. People were dancing and taking pictures. I was about to follow Ethan and Lena when I saw her. She was wearing pale blue dress with white laces at the bottom. Her hair was neatly arranged and she was dancing with a tall boy with a matching tie.

"Sinead?" She looked up when I called her name and looked confused. Her dance partner pulled her chin to face him.

"What's wrong Sin?"

"Nothing, I thought I heard someone call my name." She resumed dancing as I flew right next to her.

"Sinead, do you remember me?" I put my hand on hers and she suddenly jerked it away from the boy's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He looked alarmed.

"My hand suddenly got cold. Must've been the wind." I kept staring at her until the boy whispered in her ear, "Wait a few more seconds, the fun part is about to begin." I noticed him staring at Ethan and Lena, about to take their picture.

"Oh –." I tried to reach them as fast as I could, but the deed was already done. Lena was showered with globs of white paste and Ethan was on top of a boy, punching him.

"You better hope you know what you're doing." I cursed silently and knew Mr. Macon was going to be mad as hell tonight. I glanced back at Sinead. Instead of joining in laughing with the rest of the peers, she looked angry.

"I can't believe you knew about this and didn't even try to stop it Randy. What would you do if that was me that got slobbered in paste?" She folded her arms as "Randy" tried to reason with her.

"But you're not a Ravenwood. Plus, she would never fit in. You're popular Sin."

"I wasn't always popular Randy, and it doesn't matter if she's a Ravenwood or a Duchannes or anything. She's a girl, like me, and I can't believe you would do something like that." I smiled and remembered why I loved Sinead so much. But Randy only heard the first part of Sinead's response.

"You weren't popular in middle school because you hanged out with that loser of a kid. I even forgot his name, Jaycon or something?" She slapped him across the face as the students around her gasped.

"His name was Jason, and were over." She grabbed her purse and ran out with her best friend, Elise.

"Sin! Wait! I need to win the Royal Court and beat Earl!"

**Macon**

I've never really been angry before. I've been annoyed and irritated and maybe even slightly crazy, but never truly angry. But I've noticed that ever since Lena had been around Ethan Wate, the son of my lover, I've been enraged more often than usual.

"Kitchen!" I shouted as a Kitchen ran out of the kitchen and handed me a steaming mug of hot chocolate. She mouthed "Ran out of marshmallows, sorry," as she ran back. I handed the cup to Lena and paced back and forth. After I was done scolding Lena, I turned to the boy. How was it that one Wate changed my life forever and another Wate made me want to burn the entire city down?

"You should have made her leave." I ignored him as he made his excuse. But I caught something.

"Interesting to note, you didn't even dance. Not a single dance." Lena was confused.

"How do you know that?"

"That's not important."

"Actually, it's important to me." I told them about Boo as Ethan took the Polaroid out of Boo's mouth. I pointed at Ethan.

"You. It's time for you to go. As for you Lena, room." I escorted Ethan to the door and slammed it shut. Lena walked up the stairs, looking as though she was about to cry.

"Lena…" I started to say softly. She ran up the stairs and slammed her door shut. I sighed.

"_It's ok Mr. Macon. It wasn't as bad as you thought." _Jason flew right in front of me and sat down. I rubbed my hair.

"I told you to protect her. Now she comes back home extremely upset? What were you doing?" I yelled. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"_I thought protecting her meant to keep Sarafine and her goonies away, not create a non-Sheer cast to prevent some glue from ruining her night_." I knew Jason was hiding something, so I looked into his memories.

"_Hey! Those are mine!" _I skimmed through until I saw the girl he was obsessing over the entire night.

"So instead of watching over my daughter, you decided to protect another girl by the name of Sinead for the short duration my niece had at that dance?" I said bitterly. Now it was Jason's time to be mad.

_"I haven't seen Sinead since I died. Have you ever thought of letting me out once in a while? I'm sorry if it's wrong for me to see the good parts of my life minus the dying." _He flew back into my ring and I banged my head on the wall.

"Great, now too people are angry at me, and I should be the one that should be angry." I heard whimpering and looked down to see Boo.

"Ah, Boo. You're the only person I can trust." He stood there for a couple of seconds and then left. The wet present he left on my shoes left a disgusting odor in the air.

"House!"

* * *

**For those reading my Duchannes and Ravenwood War story, don't worry I haven't hit a writers block.**


End file.
